


Jealous Dog

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sex, Cockblocking, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky is jealous of Clint and Natasha, and he's being a total cockblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I'll be okay to post stories. If anything changes.

Phil smiled when familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Clint peppered kisses up Phil's neck. "Can I finish putting my pants on?"

Clint looked down to notice that Phil had one leg already in his pants. He sighed. "I guess."

Phil's smile widened and he pulled up his pants on the rest of the way. "Maybe you can take them off me later." He walked in the direction he thought Clint went in.

"Wrong way." Clint said as he walked over to Phil.

"I told you to make more noise." Phil framed Clint's face with his hands. The kiss started soft and slow. Clint tipped Phil's head up slightly, and changed the angle.

Lucky jumped down from the bed, jumped up between Clint and Phil. He pushed against Clint, then jumped up to lick Phil's face. Phil laughed a little. "Ready for your walk?"

Lucky weaved between Phil's legs. "Come on, let's go."

Clint clipped Natasha's collar on, and put on Lucky's harness for Phil. "Hey Phil."

"Yes, sweetie."

"We haven't used pet names in a while, what'd I do?"

"Nothing, I just noticed it's been a while too. What were you asking me?"

"Isn't there a different type of harness with a handle that you can use?"

"Ooh, yeah, I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"I already have a problem with people treating me like I'm incapable. The harness made it worse. I'm perfectly content with letting Lucky wear a vest, and a simple leash."

"But, doesn't the vest do the same thing?"

"... Yeah, but, I don't have to hold the vest. Holding the handle was a bad reminder, that's all."

"Oh."

They had already made it out of the building, and set off on their walk. They found somewhere to sit at a park where Lucky could run around for a while. Natasha was up in Clint's lap. Phil leaned against Clint and rested his head on his shoulder. "What do people say when they see you walking a cat?"

Clint chuckled. "I get weird looks. But people don't understand that cats need exercise too."

Phil quietly leaned on Clint for a while. "Will she let me hold her?"

"Let's find out." Clint nodded at Natasha, and placed her in Phil's lap. Natasha pushed her head under Phil's, and purred quietly. She could tell that this man was a bit insecure. Clint smiled fondly at the picture. Natasha's head tucked under Phil's.

Lucky ran back over, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked at Phil, and his mouth snapped shut. He jumped on the bench, and pushed Natasha out of Phil's lap. Natasha let out a huff and smack Lucky's nose.

"No fighting." Clint said.

"They were gonna fight?"

"I think Lucky's getting jealous."

Phil hummed and hooked the leash to Lucky's harness. When they got home, Phil pushed Clint down on the floor. He straddled Clint's waist and pinned his arms. "You wanna play, huh?"

"Well I'm trying to find out if Lucky really is getting jealous. But, playing sounds like fun."

Clint flipped them, doing the same thing Phil did to him. Straddling his waist, and pinning his arms, but with one hand. He ran his free hand down Phil's side, slowly trailing his short nails over a sliver of skin that was exposed. Phil jerked, pulled his wrist from Clint's hold, and pushed him over.

"No tickling."

"Sorry."

Phil cupped Clint's cheeks, and leaned down for a kiss. As soon as their lips fit together, Lucky pushed his head between them and licked both their faces. Phil scratched his head and tried to kiss Clint again. Lucky pushed more firmly and laid on his back across Clint's chest.

Every time Phil leaned down, Lucky placed a paw over his mouth, and pushed him back up. Clint started to laugh.

"Lucky." Phil warned.

The dog let out a whining groan that sounded like he was saying 'no'.

Phil said his name again, and the same groan was his response. "Is he saying no?"

"Yeah. I have to ask him questions some times. So he does this huffing kind of bark for yes, and he says no. He can also walk on his hind legs, right Lucky?"

The huffed out bark was his answer.

Phil leaned down again, and Lucky's no was dragged out, and he pushed against Phil. Phil sat back in Clint's lap, and patted his thigh. Lucky sat in front of Phil, on Clint's stomach.

"Phil. He's sitting on my stomach, he's not a lapdog."

"Want him to sit on your chest?"

"But then his ass is gonna be in my face."

"But if I move him, I have to move. Then I can't sit on you."

Clint was quiet for a while, thinking of ways to deal with this problem. "Well. How about I sit against the couch."

Phil nodded and got off of Clint. Clint leaned back against the couch, and guided Phil back into his lap. Phil's back was pressed against Clint's chest and his knees were on either side of Clint's thighs. He ran his hands from Clint's inner thighs down to figure out how he was sitting.

Clint spread his legs as Phil pressed against them. "Keep spreading your legs, and I'm gonna be doing a split." Phil said.

"Can you do a split?"

"... That's- that's not the point." Phil patted the clear space in front of him, signaling for Lucky to sit there. Lucky first tried to push between Phil and Clint. Phil snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him.

"We're gonna talk about that split thing later."

Phil sighed. "Fine." He spent the next few minutes scratching Lucky all over, and thinking.

"Why is he jealous?"

"Lucky has days when he's more affectionate than other days. But it's also that five months is almost over."

"Oh, that's right. We start out sixth month together in a week. But what's with the five months that sets him off?"

"In all of my past relationships. They've broken up with me during the five months. Since you're still here, he probably thinks that this is super serious, and that I'll forget about my Lucky."

Phil's told Clint about the five month thing before. "But I play with him everyday at work, so I don't really know. Lucky, why're you being a cockblock?"

The dog groaned out his no, and rolled onto his back. Clint joined Phil in scratching the dogs belly. "How're you gonna get him to stop? Because Natasha will fight him if he pushes her again. She won't really hurt him, but she'll smack him."

"I can get him to calm down. Like this." Phil tipped his head back to rest on Clint's shoulder. He used a free hand to cup the back of Clint's head, and pull him forward. Clint helped by leaning forward, and connecting their lips.

Lucky pushed forward, but stopped when Phil snapped his fingers. Phil kept one hand buried in Clint's hair, and the other in Lucky's fur. He rocked into the kiss, then forced himself away. "If he really had a problem, he wouldn't have stopped when I told him to."

Phil crawled out of Clint's lap on all fours. "He just wants to play. Come on, let's go get a toy."

Clint stared at Phil's ass as crawled out of his lap, but Natasha pawed his cheek. "Hungry?"

She meowed. Clint refilled Natasha, and Lucky's bowls for whenever they were ready to eat. It was easier to just fill their bowls to last a usual days amount of food because they both ate randomly. Natasha liked to eat a little but throughout the day, and Lucky ate three times a day randomly.

Phil walked right into him before he could leave the kitchen. "Sorry, Phil."

"No that's my fault. I should have been paying attention."

Clint kissed Phil's forehead. "I'll get whatever you need for you, you can go play with Lucky."

"I was just getting some water. Thank you."

Phil left to play with Lucky, and Clint got the water.

A little while later, Lucky was tired out. Phil smiled fondly, and dragged the dog to a bed he had in the living room. After Lucky and Natasha were curled up together, Phil stood in front of Clint.

Clint looked up at him. "Can I take your pants off now?"

Phil blew out a breath. "Yeah." He went straight to the bedroom, Clint trailing after him. Phil let Clint lay him on the bed and hover over him. Clint dove down for a kiss.

Their tongues slid together, and they ground against each other. The kiss grew heated when Phil let out a moan at a particularly hard grind. They pulled apart to breathe. Phil's half lidded eyes were aimed straight at Clint. They closed, and he pulled Clint back down.

In between multiple deep kisses, Phil asked Clint something. "I didn't exactly catch that. Did I what?"

"Close the door. Did you, close, the door?"

Each pause was another kiss or a hitch in their breathing. "No, why?" Clint was already panting.

"Because. If you don't close the door then-"

Three barks was all the warning they got before Lucky jumped onto the bed. He squeezed between them to lay on top of Phil. Natasha sat at the edge, staring at Clint. Clint stared back, and she just walked away.

"I thought you said he just wanted to play."

"Well, I guess I was wrong. Maybe he really is jealous. He's not gonna leave you know."

"So we can't?"

"Not anymore."

"Aw, Phil."

"Not my fault."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
